


Игрушки

by Humanum



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Gen, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-23 00:42:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20883335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Humanum/pseuds/Humanum
Summary: Эмиель учит Детлаффа жизни, но сам ещё мало понимает в ней.





	Игрушки

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Redhat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redhat/gifts).

> Упоминается Геральт/Регис.
> 
> Написано на ФБ 2019 для команды The Witcher.

— Дядь, а дядь, купи груши! Сладкие, ковирские, честно вам говорю, — голосок скребёт по ушам, ввинчивается в мозг, как штопор в дубовую пробку.

Детлафф поворачивает голову в сторону звука — девочка. Мелкая и костлявая, с лицом в крапинках веснушек и немытой загорелой шеей. Детлафф мнётся на месте, сапоги неприятно хлюпают. С людьми не знаешь, чего ожидать: они подают острые слова с улыбкой, а добрые произносят с болью. Они говорят не о том, что думают, и не думают о том, что говорят.

Но у этой девчонки не глаза, а чистые стёклышки, отшлифованные водой. Она смотрит на него прямо и открыто, Детлафф слышит, как мелко бьётся маленькое сердце и шумит молодая кровь.

— Вы только посмотрите и захотите их прикупить, дяденька, честно вам говорю.

Детлафф идёт за ней, сжимая и разжимая кулаки. Эмиель сказал бы, что он слишком глупый и совсем не понимает в людях.

Они вместе подходят к хилой хибаре, к которой примыкает сад, обнесённый забором. У забора стоит наспех сколоченный стол, на который вывалены груши. Округлые, омытые дождём, с румянцем на боках. От них пахнет мускатом и свежестью, Детлафф вдыхает глубоко и чувствует на языке зернистую сладкую мякоть.

— Ну что, прикупите? — она глядит на него в упор, внимательно сощурившись, и, когда Детлафф кивает, вдруг радостно подпрыгивает на месте.

— Дяденька, какой же вы хороший! Я на вас так посмотрела и сразу поняла, что вы добрый-предобрый человек. Я самые лучшие груши-то отберу, честно вам говорю.

И пока она суетливо порхает вокруг импровизированного прилавка, Детлафф думает, что он не добрый-предобрый дяденька, да и не человек вовсе. Но когда говорят дети, то звучит это искренне и звонко, как серебряная монета.

— А вы чем занимаетесь, дяденька? — девчонка не отрывает пристального взгляда от груши, которую вертит в руках. Выбирает такие, чтобы без тёмных пятен гнильцы.

— Кукол чиню.

Девчонка поднимает голову, глаза у неё голубые и огромные, что блюдца. Во взгляде намешано разное и яркое, как на палитре для красок. В них и недоверие, и обожание, и неприкрытый восторг. Детлафф весь сжимается под этим взглядом. Игрушками он занялся недавно и от скуки, мастером его назвать нельзя было.

— А хотите я вам свою куклу покажу? — она закидывает последнюю грушу в холщовый мешок, тянется к заляпанному фартуку и протягивает Детлаффу соломенную куклу. — Папка недавно сделал. Имя я ей ещё не дала, но она точно будет княжной, честно вам говорю! Смотрите, какая она у меня красивая.

Девочка любовно гладит княжескую причёску из жёсткого конского волоса. Ни лица, ни каких-то явных черт у куклы не было, соломенное бесформенное нечто очень слабо походило на женщину, а тем более на княжну.

— Красивая, — кивает Детлафф, забирая мешок с грушами, которые даже не будет есть, и оставляет девчонке монеты. Эмиель сказал бы, что он слишком щедрый и совсем не понимает в деньгах.

— Может, вы её возьмёте, дяденька, и немного почините? Так, совсем чуть-чуть, платья ей какие наделаете, а я вам ещё груш дам. Уж тогда-то, с платьями, она точно будет княжна!

Детлафф молча забирает куклу, и девочка улыбается:

— Говорю же, вы добрый-предобрый человек!

И опять в это хочется верить.

Придя домой, он мечется по комнате, перебирает перья, а потом плюёт и хватает кусок угля. Прямо на стенах вырисовывает линии, очертания от длинной шеи, тонкой талии и до острых лодыжек. На пол сыплется чёрная крошка. Берёт бумагу, оставляя на ней грязные мазки. Забывает про наброски и хватает глину, лепит острую женскую фигуру, что-то отмеряет, исправляет, задумчиво хмуря брови. Работает Детлафф в кромешной темноте, с вечера до поздней ночи. Груши, вываленные из мешка, не теряют своего аромата. В комнате пахнет свежими опилками, дождём и мускатом. Из буковых брусков он высекает грубоватые формы, сглаживает их коваными резцами, так что дерево перенимает очертания и гибкость человеческого тела, затем ошкуривает и шлифует.

Детлафф собирает человека. Перед ним лежат руки и ноги, туловище и голова. Кропотливая и удивительная работа, как вампирская регенерация — тело рождается из ничего. Пальцы подрагивают от возбуждения, нежно оглаживая талию и бёдра.

Детлафф рассеянно стряхивает со стола древесную пыль и опилки, чтобы княгиня стояла, как и подобает — в гордом одиночестве и чистоте. Поза у неё скованная, неуклюжая, Детлафф хмурится и кусает губы. Первая попытка — неплохая, но далёкая от идеала. Кукла смотрит на него пустыми глазами. На миловидном личике играет надменная полуулыбка. Она красивая, но ещё не живая. Детлафф достаёт краски. Кончик кисточки примеряется к лицу, как скальпель неопытного хирурга. Какая она? Немного заносчивая, вспыльчивая, как и подобает княжне. В два быстрых движения появляются изломы бровей, ожившие глаза смотрят на него из-под век — с нежностью и спокойствием. Такая княгиня уж точно умеет прощать, и уж точно сумеет казнить. От красок пахнет ореховым маслом и яичным белком. Детлафф привык к этим запахам — они точно лучше крови.

Кисть идёт дальше, плавно обводит припухлые губы. На щеках алеет слабый румянец, улыбка расцветает, в глазах теплится искорка лунного света, который пробивается из окна. Детлафф не знает, сколько дней сидит так, не разгибая спины, но работает упорно, без устали, как прославленный мастер корпит над своим последним шедевром.

Теперь княгиня стоит перед ним как настоящая, и Детлафф в смущении отводит глаза. Кукла словно осознаёт свою наготу и хочет спрятаться от Бога, её сотворившего. Детлафф берётся за ткани. Что там модно среди царских особ, Детлафф не знает, поэтому перебирает в памяти платья знакомых вампирок. Они любят глубокие вырезы на спине, чтобы щегольнуть белоснежной кожей. И, конечно, никаких воротников — это дурной тон и недоверие к хозяину вечера. Шея должна быть обнажена — и точка.

Платье выходит совсем не княжеское, без изысков. Игла слепо двигается в неумелых руках, пальцы мнут грубую ткань. Конечный вид радует глаз — кукла простовата, но в то же время дышит своей жизнью и аккуратностью. Детлафф потягивается, похрустывая позвонками, как сытый хищник, и не может скрыть подрагивающую улыбку. Он смущён и доволен.

Ещё какое-то время он смотрит на куклу в полной темноте. Только теперь Детлафф думает о том, зачем вообще её создал. Людская девчонка была так добра к нему, так честна и открыта, что он не удержался. Сначала и правда хотел поработать над соломенным нечто, а потом отбросил эту идею. Он сделает новую, лучше и красивее, сделает такую куклу, которой у этой девочки не было и быть не могло.

Чужое присутствие пробегает по спине ледяным прикосновением. Детлафф только вскакивает и застывает посреди комнаты, как дурак. В голове колотятся мысли — убрать куклу, спрятать, прикрыть, но он не успевает. Злость, недовольство и ярость — эмоции душные и тяжёлые — ударяют в нос. И вся эта адская смесь из чужих чувств и запахов заполняет комнату фиолетовым туманом.

— Я просил тебя прийти, Дет. Нет, я настоятельно рекомендовал появиться.

Эмиель слегка пошатывается, как моряк при первой качке. Весь его силуэт плывёт и растекается в пьяном мареве. Он с трудом стоит на ногах, но глаза блестят, наполненные чёрной злобой. Детлафф невольно ощеривается, хотя знает, на кого скалит зубы — Эмиель старше, опытней и сильней. Победить поможет только белая, незамутнённая ярость, но у Детлаффа её нет. Зато у Эмиеля Региса есть такая, что бешенство лопается в венах. 

Детлафф с холодком вспоминает, что должен был появиться на очередном вампирском мероприятии, таком, где вначале вы разводите милые беседы, скалитесь улыбками, а потом несётесь в ночи и дыму и пьёте кровь из людей, как в последний раз. Пьёте так, что не помните своего имени, а лица друзей вокруг превращаются в красные бесовские рыла. Вот как оно происходит.

Они с Эмиелем из одного племени, у вампиров это как одной крови. Все кучкуются и держатся вместе, а когда подрастают — разлетаются, делят охотничьи территории и бьются за них как полоумные.

Детлаффа Эмиель приметил сразу, как только он достиг молодёжного возраста, обрёл свободу и мог теперь летать на гулянки. Сначала нагло высматривал, а потом подошёл, руку закинул на плечо — по-свойски, совершенно не уважая чужие границы. С тех пор звал с собой на кутежи, подначивал, обращался с лёгкой издёвкой в голосе, а иногда и открыто зубоскалил. Такое оно, эмиелево покровительство.

«Улыбайся, Дет. Покажи мне свои зубки, Дет. Выпей её досуха, Дет».

И всё в таком духе.

А как Эмиель напьётся, так становится совсем невыносим. Кровь и алкоголь делают его жестоким взбалмошным смутьяном. То возьмёт и забавы ради спалит деревню, то загоняет какую-нибудь заблудшую доярку до смерти в лесу. И друзья у Эмиеля под стать — дикие, неуправляемые, хватают зубастыми ртами каждое его слово, идиотскую затею и несутся следом.

Презрение своё Детлафф выказывал открыто, а оттого раздражал Эмиеля ещё больше — до сжатых кулаков и утробного рыка. Последнее время отстал: что-то у него не шло с его вампиркой, Регис больше времени уделял ей, и на Детлаффа сил не оставалось. 

Даже сейчас у него на скуле — неглубокие порезы от когтей. Женщины у вампиров несдержанны и скоры на расправу. В особо неудачные дни Эмиель напивается вусмерть, но сегодня, видно, это его только распалило. И отсутствие Детлаффа на вечере не осталось незамеченным.

— Я был занят, — бросает Детлафф. Слова идут туго, царапая гортань.

У Эмиеля от его ответа желваки узлами стягиваются на скулах.

— Ах, Дет, ты был занят! Прошу простить, я тебя отвлёк? — Регис сгибается в неуклюжем поклоне. — Но твою особу явно не волнует, что ты не появлялся в нашей компании уже месяц. Ты был занят! Как нагло, некрасиво, неблагодарно…

Детлафф не знает, за что он должен Эмиеля благодарить. И ответить нечего. А когда ему нечего ответить, то вилять он не будет — уж лучше молчать, правдиво и стойко, чем играть словами. Эмиель ждёт ответа, оправляет дорогой камзол в пятнах засохшей крови. Это он любит — хорошую одежду, философские переписки с учёными, алхимиками и чародеями, а в полнолуние — пить людскую кровь, не гнушаясь даже детьми. Вот и вся его хвалёная интеллигентность.

— И чем же ты был занят, позволь узнать? — голос мягкий, с нотками притворной ласки. Она такая холодная, что фраза сходит за приказ.

Взгляд Региса рассеянно проходится по столу, он с ухмылкой хватает грушу, нарушая закон о добыче. Детлафф с ним не делится и не приглашает, но Эмиель с хрустом надкусывает румяный бок. Сок тянется у него по подбородку. Эмиель с наслаждением прикрывает глаза, а потом замечает куклу на столе. Глядит на неё насмешливо и со скукой склонив голову набок.

— И на это ты потратил несколько дней? Из-за этого проигнорировал моё приглашение, данное тебе со всем гостеприимством? Для кого ты её делаешь, ну же, Дет, отвечай.

Детлафф врать не умеет, совсем как ребёнок. Ляпает честно и уязвимо, принимая своё поражение.

— Для девочки. В деревне. Она попросила…

— И заплатила тебе этим? — перебивает Эмиель, подкинув грушу в руке.

— Да.

Смех у Эмиеля звонкий и колкий, он запрокидывает голову, опрометчиво обнажая шею. Смех по Детлаффу бьёт больнее, чем удары.

— Я покажу тебе… — бледная рука, вымазанная в сладком соке, тянется к кукле.

Детлафф тут же собирается в комок из клыков и когтей:

— Не трогай!

Эмиель моргает глазами, удивлённый этим яростным порывом. Детлафф для него что зарвавшийся щенок. Будет рявкать и клацать зубами, а в конце концов упадёт на дощатый пол, подставив горло и мягкий беззащитный живот. Детлафф и сам это знает, когтями впивается в мякоть ладони, но ничего не делает. Он не ударит Эмиеля и не думает, что когда-нибудь сможет.

— Я покажу тебе, чего оно стоит.

Эмиель берёт куклу в руки, говорит с Детлаффом заносчивым менторским тоном. Он это любит — поучать и разъяснять. Детлаффа поучать он любит с особым запалом, потому как считает, что работе тут нет конца и края. Наивный, отрешённый, угрюмый и доверчивый Детлафф. С ним только и надо, что поучительные беседы разводить.

— На это променял ты лучшее вампирское общество. На игрушки. Скучные и примитивные. Ты только посмотри, — Эмиель хватает куклу за голову одними кончиками пальцев.

Хрясь! И голова летит на стол, за ней следом — руки и ноги, и ошмётки платья из скромной бордовой ткани. Всё, над чем Детлафф работал последние дни, распадается на части. Эмиель разрывает куклу так же легко, как кметскую девку — без горечи и сожалений.

— Вот, — он довольно отряхивает руки. — И да, мы встречаемся снова на следующей неделе, я пообещал Орианне, что ты будешь…

— Я не приду.

— Что? — Эмиель оборачивается так резко, что едва успевает опереться о стол, глаза блестят от выпитого, губы — от сока груши. Лицо у него бледное, а скулы такие острые, что о них можно порезаться.

Детлафф садится за стол, игнорируя чужой взгляд. Пусть рвёт и мечет, пусть хоть вцепится в глотку. У девчонки той обветренный, вечно шелушащийся нос, и она ждёт свою игрушку.

— Ты прав, вообще-то, — говорит Детлафф, ковыряя когтем грубую столешницу в порезах от ножа. — Игрушки очень хрупкие. Их легко сломать, а купить было бы ещё легче. Но я их люблю. В них есть что-то…

Он запинается и замолкает. Эмиель смотрит на него прямо, сожаление так и каплет из чёрного глаза. Нет больше пустой беспричинной злобы и колкой издёвки.

Эмиель говорит:

— Ты слишком глупый, Детлафф, и совсем не понимаешь в людях.

А потом уходит, оставив после себя смуту и духоту.

Детлафф заходит к девчонке через пару недель. Ему, как ребёнку, трудно порой сыпать благодетелью безвозмездно. Хочется и чужой улыбки, и ласкового слова, да хоть бы погладили по голове. Не нужны Детлаффу ни груши, ни обожание, нужна простая человеческая благодарность.

Деревья в саду опадают рыжей, пожухлой листвой. Девчонка выходит на крыльцо, рукой прижимает к бедру корыто. Когда живёшь столетиями, то можешь легко представить, кем она станет через десяток лет. Тонкая и остренькая, после родов и нелёгкой кметской жизни она располнеет и будет вот так стоять на этом крыльце с корытом, выпятив обрюзгший живот.

Перемену в настроении Детлафф подмечает сразу. Неприязнь такая же мутная и грязная, как мыльная вода. Никаких тебе улыбок и благодарностей.

— Чего пришли, дяденька?

Детлафф моргает растерянно, как ребёнок. Не знает, где оплошал, где не смолчал, но вину чувствует открыто и остро. Даже Эмиель по сравнению с людьми кажется простым и понятным в своей злобе и жестокости. Ярость его, что непогода — побесится, неприкрытая и живая, такая, что можно сносить города и выкорчёвывать деревья. Но стихнет в итоге, смирится.

— Понравилась ли тебе кукла?

— Да уж, дяденька, так понравилась, что в первый день же в огонь ушла.

Кукла, которая пережила Эмиелевы издевательства и повторную сборку, теперь лежит обгоревшая и нагая, в платье из серой золы. Его, Детлаффа, кукла.

Девчонка совсем по-взрослому хмурит брови.

— Это ж зачем вы, дяденька, ведьму какую сделали? Я просила мою починить, а вы… Папка разозлился и поколотил меня, куклы с лицами-то, они духов злых притягивают, — она сходит с крыльца, но расстояние держит, словно Детлафф и есть тот злой дух. — Я ж вам груши давала, думала, вы добрый-предобрый человек, а вы... Уходите отсюда, дяденька, честно вам говорю.

Она опрокидывает корыто, выливая грязную воду Детлаффу под ноги, забрызгивает сапоги. Больше ему не нужно ни слов, ни жестов. В душе остаётся капризная детская обида, хочется в ответ на хорошее получать с улыбкой «спасибо». Но Детлафф довольствуется мыльной водой на сапогах.

Эмиель ждёт его с ухмылкой острой, как нож.

«Я покажу тебе, чего оно стоит».

— Теперь ты видишь цену людской благодарности? — он обнимает себя руками, словно мёрзнет. Но это всё фарс, ведь Эмиель вообще ничего не чувствует. Ни холода, ни жары. Ни сожаления, ни угрызений совести. Зато злость носит с собой всегда, как кинжал за поясом.

— Вижу, — говорит Детлафф, а про себя думает: «Но игрушки делать не перестану».

— Мой тебе совет, Дет, если что-то хорошее делаешь, то не жди добра в ответ. Особенно от людей.

Эмиель уже не улыбается, но менторский тон при нём. Детлафф уходит, не зная, что совет впервые очень полезен.

///

Перерождение не чуждо вампирам. Детлафф понял это, когда нашёл Эмиеля. Они не виделись с того дня в деревне. Детлафф улетел далеко, Эмиель потерял любовь и запивал безмерное горе. Это он умел хорошо — глушить боль, выплёскивать злость, но принимать — никогда.

Зато оба легко прощали и быстро забывали былое.

От Эмиеля почти ничего не осталось. Былой покровитель уже в годах, время сточило когда-то острые скулы и поубавило дурь. Теперь его и Эмиелем не назовёшь — то был другой вампир, молодой и немного дикий.

Детлафф зовёт его Регисом, уважительно и осторожно.

Прошлое они не вспоминают, но оно накатывает само — нагло и без приглашений. Регис лежит — развороченный, без рук, без ног. На белую кость нарастают мышцы, как тысяча ниток. Детлафф кропотливо собирает его из собственной крови, жизни и времени. Регис много извиняется и улыбается одними губами — привычка новая и совсем ему не идёт.

Детлафф не улыбается вовсе.

Что с Эмиелем, нет, Регисом, произошло такого, что от него остался только абрис на обгоревшей колонне?

Регис говорит, что помогал друзьям. Потом смущённо добавляет:

— По большей части, пожалуй, другу.

Почему же друг ему не помог, почему оставил без тела, улыбки во все зубы и даже без имени? Детское неприкрытое любопытство рвётся из Детлаффа вместе со злостью, но он упорно молчит.

И только когда голосовые связки немного восстанавливаются, Регис приоткрывает завесу:

— Я влюбился.

Просто и без предисловий.

— В человека?

— Почти.

Детлафф глядит на него искоса. Ножом режет из толстого бруска незамысловатого ослика. Шутка ли? Может, оставил Регис в себе былую издёвку? Но говорит он так, как говорят родным об ужасном проступке, и Детлафф не смеётся.

— И он заплатил тебе этим? — Детлафф кивает на кусок обнажённой мякоти, которой теперь было тело Региса. — Ты знаешь, какие они, эти люди. Злые и лживые. Их легко сломать, а купить и того легче.

— Ты прав, мой друг, — Регис тепло улыбается ему одними губами. Он ограничивается простыми, короткими фразами, потому что говорить ему ещё тяжело:

— Но в них есть что-то…

Детлафф сказал бы, что он слишком глупый, но сам ещё был таким.


End file.
